Mandy (24 character)
Mandy is a fictional character, played by Mia Kirshner, on the television series 24. So far, she has appeared in seven episodes, in days 1, 2, and 4. She is a terrorist and a professional assassin, and is notable for being the only longtime antagonist of the series to remain alive, as of the end of Day 4 (the last time she was seen). She is affectionately known as "Naked Mandy" among 24 fans. 'Day 1' Mandy appears in the first three episodes of the first season as part of the group hired by Victor Drazen to assassinate presidential candidate David Palmer. She has sex with Martin Belkin, a media photographer seated next to her on her flight to Los Angeles, during which time she steals his wallet. Mandy plants a bomb on the 747 which detonates after she parachutes out of an open hatch. After landing safely in the Mojave Desert, Mandy buries Martin's identification in a homing device in the sand. She is taken to the hideout of Ira Gaines, the leader of Drazen's hit squad, to negotiate payment for Belkin's access and identification cards. Mandy calls her accomplice/girlfriend Bridgit, and asks her to bring the cards when she is sure Gaines has the payment. When Bridgit arrives, she demands more money from Gaines than originally agreed upon. Mandy's attempts at persuading Bridgit against further extortion are in vain, and Mandy relents. Gaines agrees to pay the additional money, and the three return to the desert and retrieve the cards. Shortly after thanking Bridgit for the identification, Gaines has her shot. Mandy survives the encounter, but is not seen for the rest of the season. 'Day 2' Mandy returns for a cameo appearance in the last episode of the second season, when she attempted to assassinate President Palmer by slipping a toxin onto his hand, causing him to publicly collapse in front of his motorcade. He would survive the attempt. '24: The Game' Mandy makes a very brief appearance in the game during a meeting between Max and California Governor James Radford. Radford got cold feet and attempted to walk out. Mandy prevented Radford from doing so by slashing him across the throat. The deed was witnessed by Tony Almeida. 'Day 4' Mandy returned for the last three episodes of the show's fourth season. She is now working with Habib Marwan, the main villain of the season. She and her boyfriend Gary help plan the kidnapping of Secretary of Defense James Heller and his daughter Audrey Raines which occurs at the beginning of the season. They pick up Heller's son Richard in a bar, who takes them home and sleeps with Gary. During this time, Mandy uses Richard's cell phone to call Marwan. The phone call from Richard’s cell to Marwan activated an audio surveillance device that enabled the terrorists to hear all of Richard’s calls, allowing them to learn that Heller was going to visit his son. Later in the series, during an intimate moment with Gary, Mandy hears helicopters outside their apartment complex. She realizes that they've been discovered by CTU. She kills Gary to slow down CTU's search and escapes to the rooftop. She ambushes a CTU team and takes Tony Almeida as a hostage, and binds and gags him in a vacant apartment. Mandy researches Tony’s background on her laptop and notices a story on the web about his dismissal from CTU and his connection to Michelle. Mandy subsequently calls Michelle, currently heading CTU, and threatens to kill Tony if she doesn't aid her escape, without CTU's knowledge. After some serious consideration, Michelle decides to follow protocol and coordinates a rescue effort which she conceals from Mandy while pretending to acquiesce to her demands. At this stage, Mandy slips into a neighbor's apartment, where she kills one friend and forces the other two to be her scapegoat. The friends sneak out to her car beneath an umbrella, where the CTU team makes a move towards the vehicle. Mandy, watching from her apartment, detonates a bomb within the car, successfully tricking CTU into believing that she and Tony were dead. During her second attempt at escape, Jack discovers her plan and stops her, but not before Curtis punches her in the face. Due to her supposed knowledge of the whereabouts of Habib Marwan and the nuclear warhead CTU is chasing, Mandy negotiates a deal and is granted immunity from prosecution. The Cabinet members express initial reluctance over the deal when they discover Mandy was behind the near-successful assassination attempt on then-President Palmer. Regardless, the deal is approved. Trivia *Mandy is the longest-surviving 24 antagonist. *Mandy appears sporadically in 24 generally with long breaks between appearances. Mandy has had two breaks during her appearances in 24. They were between episode 1.3 to 2.24 and 2.24 to 4.22. *It's unclear whether Mandy is her real name or an alias. She gave the name in the first episode while talking to Martin Belkin (who was killed shortly thereafter). Max also referred to her as Mandy during her brief appearance in the 24 Game. During her more lengthy appearance in Season 4, however, the writers apparently went out of their way to avoid having CTU or White House characters refer to her by any name. *Mandy was the first villain to appear on screen and was the cause of the show's first major plot twist. *Mandy was going to make an appearance in Season 5 but the idea was scrapped and her character was replaced by Collette Stenger, played by Stana Katic. *Episode 4.24 currently stands as Mandy's most recent appearance in the series. Category:24 (TV series) characters Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional bisexuals Category:Fictional terrorists es:Mandy fr:Mandy